BSoD
A Blue Screen of Death happens if the operating system is in a condition where it is not operating safely. If you get frequent Blue Screens, then you probably need to send your device in for repairs. There are over 200 errors related to BSoD's and some people can get them if there are system conflicts, and the potential for the system to crash. There are 4 components of BSoD's, and they come in 4 major types, also a blue screen of death is also known as a stop error, and it is related to system hardware, and temperature, or even corrupted memory. It freezes windows and the system must reboot in order to operate continuously. It can also include troubleshooting, and when a system crashes, memory from the system is dumped, and saved to a proper hard drive file for debugging. BSoD details are displayed because the operating system itself is unable to recover from kernel-level errors. Operating Systems Certain operating systems made by Microsoft '''occurs frequently in older operating systems, such as '''Windows, 95, 98, and ME, and the system errors from the system comes as an hexadecimal number, the error codes are available in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Screen_of_Death Wikipedia]. In Windows 8 '''and '''Windows 10, a BSoD will have a cerulean background along with a sad emoticon, which occurs and yes, it has been updated. This blue screen of death sign shows the "MANUALLY_INITIATED_CRASH" '''symbol as the user intentionally initiated the crash, and some people have been known to intentionally do '''BSoD's, and some people find them frustrating to handle. People can intentionally trigger a BSoD by ending a system process that can result in data corruption. Where then the proper reason for the BSoD arrives can depend, there are a list of errors online that can cause BSoD's. There are major signs of a computer crash, and you can tell as you can see it as poor performance, booting failures, or even occasional file corruptions. Such crashes can lead to the hard drive malfunctioning. As a result, you can see that if a file was corrupted if you can't open it anymore, or it displays an error message. Unusual Sounds like buzzing can occur during a blue screen of death as you can hear them, and if you hear clicking '''and grinding noises', then your '''hard drive' needs to be repaired. Overheating the system can also cause a BSoD as the system can malfunction under intense heat, One common type of mechanical failure is where the heads of the system gets direct contact with the platter, destroying your data. You can see the most common BSoD errors by the article right here. Publicity Certain BSoD's can appear in public places, and some blue screens of deaths can appear in seemingly funny places. People can also find BSoD's very entertaining, while others can find them frustrating to handle. YouTube Presence Some people can observe BSoD's by viewing them online via BSoD Compilations on YouTube. Other memes involving them includes showing a BSoD in public places and even someone gets a BSoD. Category:Computing Category:Issues/Problems